borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Riceygringo
Previous chat logs can be found here Deletion of the destroyer strats page. I'll run it by the good Dr. Mama if you first create a basic strats section on the Destroyer page itself. 17:42, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Earth to Ricey Anyone home ! Its been over a month since your last edit. First we loose Robot, now you. Hope all is well. 03:28, December 16, 2011 (UTC) He took a vacation to Skyrim and hasn't come back. Might have gotten lost. I barely escaped with my life last time I went. 14:34, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Good to know all is well. just stop bye once in a while, if only to say hi. 05:42, December 24, 2011 (UTC) WTF WTF I'm trying to learn here. Don't be that guy.PrissyB*tch 04:33, January 13, 2012 (UTC) : Ricey is cool, hes just play'n. 04:35, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Skullmasher I'm not going to debate this. The Bessie is better at it's intended purpose. It's a better Sniper Rifle. End of Discussion. The Skullmasher only does more damage when all of it's projectiles hit. The further away you are from your intended target, the less likely that is to happen. The Bessie can make a critical hit, unerringly, at any distance in the game as long as it's user is up to snuff. Try to do that with a skullmasher from long range and you will miss. 19:25, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :Don't get all this "end of discussion" stuff before we even started, I took my 411x6 Skullmasher and shot Craw's weakspot with 4 players (13356 damage), then I also took my 1711 damage Bessie and shot him (12974 damage). Guess what, my crappy Skullmasher that only does 4/5 of what a perfect Skullmasher can deal does more damage than my Bessie (max damage around 1950). Also, my Skullmasher shooting from one side of a roadblock in the Crimson Tollway to the other still does more headshot damage than my Bessie. :Unless you can get more gameplay data to back up your claim, that page will remain permanently locked from future editing.-- 23:28, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Gaming With Style: RE Thats a bit too much bling for me :P The standard White colored controller is fine for me :) Thanks for the thought though ! 02:39, February 28, 2012 (UTC) wikichat sorry i missed you. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:33, April 14, 2012 (UTC) RfA Happypal Hi There! I have opened a Request for Adminship. I'm looking for input from other users. Could you please review and respond here? happypal (talk • ) 12:19, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! Regarding the moogle suit though, I'm not sure I'll deliver :D happypal (talk • ) 09:41, August 3, 2012 (UTC) GL with the work, especially traffic's gonna get hot around here in a couple of months. 12:23, August 3, 2012 (UTC) GBX talk User_blog:Dr._Clayton_Forrestor/GBX_dev(s)_&_The_Evil_Dr._F 01:39, September 12, 2012 (UTC) why did u undo the borderlands 2 page? change it back : He didn't - in fact, he was trying to undo the half dozen unreg edits that wiped the page. What have you contributed? 02:10, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Ya...I havent used the wiki for so long, I realized I need rollbacker privs to undo more than 1 change-- 03:01, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :even tho i have rollback privs. i usually prefer to do poor man's rollback. edit the version of page prior to vandalism. not as pretty or fast acting but it does allow for preview (which rollback does not). 10:59, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :^ that. Personally, I've used the rollback function properly only once, when whatever-his-name-was summoned the 4chan crackheads (in hindsight, one of the more enjoyable hours of my life). And to that end, I think it's best used for reverting widespread and/or fast vandalism. 16:50, September 15, 2012 (UTC) read and revise at your leisure A slightly more organized effort at attacking the BL2 enemies navbox. User:Nagamarky/Scrapbook. 16:15, October 3, 2012 (UTC) for your review User blog:Fryguy42/A Modest Proposal - Range data 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:51, October 22, 2012 (UTC) (also) for your review Forum:Request_For_Adminship:Fryguy cheers, 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 00:46, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Bump How are you dude? I see you play xytv... something (you should rename your WoT update file BTW). No borderlands 2? Well, i will see you when i see you. 21:32, June 14, 2013 (UTC)